satu permintaan terakhir
by zean's malfoy
Summary: Tak ada yang bisa memastikan kapan ajal menjemput kita, kecuali Tuhan, Semuanya sudah digariskan Tuhan bahkan sebelum kita tercipta didalam rahim Orang terpandai didunia pun tak dapat menerka kapan kita akan mati


1 Permintaan terakhir

Disclaimer madam JKR tentunya, saya hanya mengobrak abrik sedikit (tawa setan)

cuma dikit aja kok,,,

Tak ada yang bisa memastikan kapan ajal menjemput kita, kecuali Tuhan,

Semuanya sudah digariskan Tuhan bahkan sebelum kita tercipta didalam rahim

Orang terpandai didunia pun tak dapat menerka kapan kita akan mati

Baiklah, langsung saja dibaca

Don't like, don't read

Tak ada yang bisa memastikan kapan ajal menjemput kita, kecuali Tuhan,

Semuanya sudah digariskan Tuhan bahkan sebelum kita tercipta didalam rahim

Orang terpandai didunia pun tak dapat menerka kapan kita akan mati

Entah itu Healer, cendekia, ataupun entah apa orang menyebutnya, mungkin orang pintar, yaa "orang pintar"

Walau sebenarnya aku tak tahu entah pintar dalam hal apa yang orang-orang maksud, ya sudahlah,,,,

Kata Healer, umurku tinggal menghitung hari Gin,,,

"What!" bagaimana bisa?

Yah, katanya seperti itu,, tapi aku tak percaya,, aku masih bisa berdiri disini bahkan dengan teman dan sahabat –sahabat baikku selama aku bersekolah di Hogwarts ini.

Tentu saja kan! Mungkin itu hanya omong kosong Healer saja,, aku tak pernah merasa sakit hingga saat ini. Atau aku yang tak pernah mencoba merasakannya? Entahlah,,

" Tapi kau selalu pucat akhir-akhir ini sayang,,," si gadis Weasley mengerutkan keningnya

"Tapi aku tak pernah merasa sakit Ginevra Weasley…"

"oke Mione, kalau itu maumu, tapi kau harus jaga kesehatanmu, ingat,, 3 bulan lagi kau NEWT Mione,,

"iya Gin,,"

########

Mione, bagaimana kalau kita turun ke aula basar sekarang, aku benar-benar lapar, energiku sudah terkuras habis saat kelas mantra tadi Mione,

Ok Gin,, kita turun sekarang,, aku juga lapar, kau tau kan aku tidak sarapan tadi pagi,

Bagaimana kau mau sarapan, kau terlalu sibuk membangunkan Draco ,,,

Ya,, bagaimana lagi Gin, kalau Draco tidak dibangunkan, dia bisa-bisa terlambat dikelas mantra,

"Iya Mione sayang,, sebaiknya kita cepat turun,, mungkin Harry dan Ron sudah menunggu kita"

"Heem Gin"

Kami berjalan dalam diam hingga sampai ke aula besar dan kami langsung duduk di meja Griffindor

"Hai Mione, hai Ginny" harry melambaikan tangan kearah kami

"Huai Wione, huai Jean" berkata sambil mulut yang penuh dengan makanan,,

"telan makanannmu Ron" Mione dan Ginny bersamaan dan mereka semua tertawa

"oh,, ok,, sudah ku telan,hai Mione hai Gin"

"hai Ron" sapa mione, Ginny sudah akan menyantap domba panggangnya dan kentang tumbuknya,,

"hai Ron"

"Oh Hay Gin", oh ya Mione, bisakah kau membantuku mengerjakan esay transfigurasi dari Profesor Mc. Gonagal?

Oh, tidak Ron, Mione harus istirahat penuh hari ini, apa kau tidak lihat, ia sakit Ron, Ginny berkata sambil memakan kentang tumbuknya

Ehm, tidak apa Gin, tak apa Ron, aku juga belum mengerjakannya, bagaimana kalau kita mengerjakannya bersama-sama,

Harry melirik dan akan berujar, tapi Mione memotong "tentu dengan kau juga Harry,," Harry tersenyum, "itu lebih baik Mione, kau selalu yang terbaik Mione"

Mione tersenyum

########

Setelah selesai makan siang, Hermione, Harry dan Ron berjalan untuk masuk kekelas ramuan, hari ini Griffindor akan sekelas dengan Slyterin. Semenjak Harry mempunyai buku dari pangeran berdarah campuran itu, ia menjadi anak emas professor Slughorn dan menjadi pencetak poin baru selain Hermione tentunya. Dan itu semakin membuat jengah pewaris kerajaan Malfoy.

"Oh, selamat datang Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, dan tentu ".

"Terimakasih professor, bolehkah kami masuk professor",

"Oh tentu saja Mr. Potter", Harry dan Ron masuk kelas terlebuh dahulu

"Tunggu Ms. Granger, kau pucat, apa kau sakit? Sebaiknya kau ke madam pomfrey miss"

"Tidak usah professor, terimakasih, saya akan baik-baik saja", sambil tersenyum lemah

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu, silahkan duduk miss,"

"Terimakasih professor"

"Baiklah anak-anak, hari ini kita akan mencoba membuat ramuan penghilang bisul, apakah kalian sudah mempelajarinya?" teriak professor Slughron dari depan kelas

Semua murid bersorak "sudah profesor"

"Baiklah sekarang sebelum kalian memulai untuk membuat ramuan, aku akan membagi kalian dalam kelompok-kelompok kecil. Tiap kelompok terdiri dari 2 siswa. Untuk pasangan pertama, Mr. Potter akan berpasangan dengan Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Weasley akan berpasangan dengan Ms. Abbot, Mr. Malfoy akan berpasangan dengan Ms. Granger. Mr. Finnigan berpasangan dengan Mr. Thomas, Ms Parkinson dengan Mr zabimi dan bla bla bla,,

Baiklah, silahkan kalian berkumpul dengan kelompok masing-masing,,

"baik profesor" semua siswa berseru bersamaan,,

Di meja ketiga, dimana sepasang ketua murid dijadikan satu kelompok, dan,,

"Ada apa denganmu granger, apa kau sakit? Kau terlihat pucat eh",, kata Draco Malfoy tanpa memandang yang di ajak bicara,

"aku tidak apa-apa Malfoy, tenang saja dan terima kasih telah menanyakan keadaanku" sambil tersenyum lemah pada satu-satunya pewaris Malfoy inc.

"Baiklah anak-anak, sekarang mulai membuat ramuannya"

Selama 1 jam membuat ramuan, Hermione tampak diam dan tak bersemangat ketika tiba-tiba

Aku merasa pusing sekali, batin Hermione dan tiba-tiba "Bruuuuk" Hermione pingsan

Malfoy melihat partnernya yang pingsan dan segera menunduk untuk melihat keadaannya,,"hei Granger kau kenapa? Hey, bangunlah" Darco agak panik

"Hay Malfoy, apa yang kau lakukan pada Hermione?" bentak Ron

"aku tak melakukan apapun pada Granger, Weasley,,"

"oh,, ada apa dengan miss Granger Mr. Malfoy" seru professor Slughorn panik

"aku tidak tau professor, tiba-tiba saja ia pingsan"

"sebaiknya Ms. Granger segera dibawa ke hospital wing"

"baik professor, aku akan segera membawanya menemui madam Pomfrey"

Dengan ala bridal style, tuan muda Malfoy membawa Hermione ke hospital Wing dengan penuh kekhawatiran,

Sedangkan kedua sahabatnya hanya mengekor dari belakang karena tak tau apa yang terjadi dan terlalu panik

Sesampainya di Hospital Wing madam pomfrey segera memeriksa Hermione dan menyuruh kedua sahabat serta Draco untuk keluar sebentar karena Hermione akan diperiksa,,

Setelah beberapa saat Madam Pomfrey keluar

"baiklah anak-anak, kalian sekarang boleh masuk, tapi ingan Ms. Granger baru saja aku berikan ramuan tidur tanpa mimpi, jad kalian tidak boleh berisik apalagi bertengkar, aku harus menemui kepala sekolah sekarang" seru Matron sekolah sambil berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

"baik Madam" balas ketiganya

"apa yang kau lakukan disini Malfoy?"

"bukan urusanmu Weasley, aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan Granger"

"sudahlah Ron, tidak ada salahnya juga, Malfoy kan partner Hermione" sambil mngelus pundak Ron

Ketiganya berjalan beriringan menuju tempat Hermione berbaring

Tanpa disadari Ron ataupun Harry, Draco berwajah masam dan tampak amat khawatir dengan keadaan Hermione.

Setelah ketiganya sampai, Ron langsung duduk di kursi yang telah disiapkan disamping tempat tidur Mione

"Mione, cepatlah sehatbukankah kau janji akan mengajariku mengerjakan PR transfigurasi"

"apa-apaan Weasley ini, tau-ta mione sedang sakit dan terbaring bisa-bisanya masih merengek tenang PR" ucap Draco dalam hati. Dan perlahan meninggalkan kedua sahabat Mione

Selama perjalanan menuju asramanya, Draco terus berfikir sebenarnya Hermione itu kenapa, ahir-akhir ini dia terlihat pucat dan lemah. Sebenarnya sakit apa dia?

Karena terus berkutat dengan pikirannya, tanpa sadar Draco menabrak Profesor Mc. Gonagal

"maaf professor, saya tidak tahu kalau Profesor ada didepan saya,"

"tidak papa mr. Malfoy, kebetulan sekali saya bertemu anda disini, sebaiknya sekarang anda ikut saya, karena ada beberapa hal yang ingin saya sampaikan perihal Ms. Granger partner anda"

"baiklah professor"

#wah Fic geje lagi maap maap reader (sambil nunduk2)

Terimakasih yang bersedia mampir ke fanfic geje ini,

Silahkan tinggalkan review ^_^


End file.
